Donkey, Finley and pals fight with Shrek/Shrek apologizes
This is the transcript where Donkey, Finley and pals fight with Shrek and Shrek apologizes in Finley the Fire Engine Meets Shrek. Shrek hears a thud and he comes out of his house Shrek: Donkey? Guys? they were building something across the swamp Shrek: What are you doing? Donkey: We would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one. Shrek: Yeah. But, the wall was suppose to go around my swamp, not through it. DJ: It's around your half. Don't you see? That's your half, and this is our half. Shrek: Oh. Your ''half? Hmm. Finley: Yes. ''Our half. We and Donkey helped rescue the princess. We did half the work, we get half the booty. Donkey: Yeah. Now hand us that big old rock. The one that looks like your head. Shrek moves all the twigs away, till Donkey head butts one Shrek: Back off! Donkey: No, you back off! Shrek: This is my swamp! Jesse: No, this is our swamp! Shrek: Let go, guys! Donkey: You let go. Shrek: Stubborn vehicles! Miguel: Smelly ogre. Shrek: Fine! go the stick as Donkey falls Donkey: Hey, hey, hey, come back here. We're not through with you yet. Shrek: Well, I'm through with you! Donkey: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what! Now it's our turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to us. You insult us and you don't appreciate anything that we do! You're always pushing us around or pushing us away. Shrek: Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, how come you came back? Gorby: Because that's what friends do, Shrek! They forgive each other! Shrek: Oh, yeah. You're right, Gorby. I forgive you. Dex: Wait, you do? Shrek: Oh, yes, Dex. I do. For stabbin' me in the back! in his bathroom and closes the door Isabelle: in annoyance You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy! Scooty: Yeah! You're afraid your own feelings! Shrek: Go away! All of you! Clear out! Finley: You see? There you are doing that thing again just like you did to Fiona. All she ever did was like you. Maybe even love you. Shrek: Love me? She said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the lot of you talking! Donkey: She wasn't talking about you, she was talking about.... Someone else. comes out of the bathroom Shrek: She wasn't talking about me? Well then who was she talking about? Donkey: Uh-uh, no way. We ain't saying anything. You don't wanna listen to us. Right? Right? Shrek: Guys? Finley: No, Shrek! Shrek: Okay, look. I'm sorry, all right? Donkey: Hmph. Finley: There's no point in talking to someone who doesn't even wanna listen. Shrek: (sighs deeply) I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre. Can you forgive me? Donkey: Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Shrek: Right. out his hand Friends? Donkey: Friends. Shrek's hand Finley and Pals: Friends. shake it Shrek: So. What did Fiona say about me? Dex: What are you asking us for? Why don't you just go ask her? Shrek: (gasps in realization) The wedding! We'll never make it in time! Donkey: Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, where there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (whistles) has arrived Shrek: Guys?! Scooty: Yep, she's our friend now. Donkey: laughs Guess it's just my animal magnetism. Finley: Let's go save the princess! Shrek: (laughs) Aw, come here, you. (gives Donkey a nuggie) Donkey: Alright, alright, don't get all slobbery. No one likes a kiss donkeys. Now hop on. And hold on tight. I haven't had time to install the seatbelts yet. they set off to Duloc Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts